


silent

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, TATINOF, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not even a week into their tour and Dan is deep into a crisis. Phil doesn't know, but ends up helping him out of it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silent

**Author's Note:**

> some top!Dan goodness because we need more of it. thanks to Rachel for encouraging me etc. dt Ana for obvious reasons

Usually, insecurity will hit him when he's stressed out. Dan hasn't had a good night of sleep in ages, what with _being in a tour bus_ and all. Going over speed bumps and sudden stops make him too sick to even nap for a couple hours. The excitement of meeting fans is still bubbling in his stomach but it's not enough to calm his negative thoughts; the pressure is too much, too overwhelming, and he's scared of disappointing everyone, including Phil.

And God, he's spent the last _seven years_ working not to disappoint Phil, ever. If he were to have a boggart, it would likely be letting his boyfriend down. Dan's self confidence is fragile and still a work in progress, and he just wants to be enough — no matter how much Phil tells him that, it's not easy to convince himself that he's doing a good job with life.

He turns and tosses in the bunk trying to think of the comforting checkered duvet and white carpet he associates with Phil's bed, but it's no use. Dan tries to remind himself of happy things; the stupid house plants, the little cacti versions of themselves, the framed Iron Man and Hulk on their living room, but it only makes him even sadder. After what feels like _hours_ (when he checks his dataless phone, he finds it's only been thirty minutes since he went to bed), Dan pulls himself up and walks to Phil's bunk.

It's kind of awkward when he finds Phil rutting against the bed and sighing lightly. Of course, Dan's used to the sight of a horny Phil, but seven years haven't desensitised him completely, and this isn't really an erotic setting. In fact, he thinks so many speed bumps would be a turnoff for him.

He stupidly stands and watches for a couple minutes as Phil's breathy moans get higher and higher pitched, and he's never been much of a voyeur but who doesn't like seeing their boyfriend with legs spread and humping the sheets. He's thankful for their bunks being so far in the back, because he wouldn't be able to explain to the driver those noises were from a sex dream.

Dan, in one of the most thoughtless decisions he's ever made, shakes Phil's shoulder to wake him up. He's surprised but awake fairly quickly — Dan knows his sleep has always been light. “Oh, bloody hell,” Phil whispers when he takes in the scene. “Did you just watch me do that?”

He shrugs and smiles at Phil. “I don't really mind,” Dan says. He rests his head on Phil's shoulder and is able to feel how his chest rises softly, breathing becoming steadier. “What were you dreaming about, eh?”

“Sod off,” Phil tells him, and Dan frowns. “No, for real, I want to know,” he insists.

A smirk plays up in Phil's lips as he wonders for a bit. “You, obviously.” Dan's not surprised (he hopes that's a regular thing; as much as Evan Peters is hot, he doesn't like to share), but weirdly flattered. “Huh?” He mumbles, encouraging Phil to go on. Dan's cheeky left hand moves up to caress Phil's chest, just in sync with its movements.

“You got me on my back. Straddled me and never stopped kissing me a second, God it was hot,” he breathes. “So you spread my legs and took me. You kept looking at me and you were so slow and kind. Just the way you like it, too,” Phil sighs. Dan's not usually a big fan of dirty talk but he's enjoying this, seeing what goes on in his boyfriend's mind when he's not even conscious. He's in his thoughts even asleep — just the thought soothes his nerves a bit.

“We can arrange that, you know,” Dan whispers. He leans in for a kiss but they end up bumping their noses together and giggling. “Okay, first we need to get to first base without ruining it,” he says, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

The kiss is slow and soft. Phil holds Dan by the waist and pulls him towards his lap so he can reenact the dream; and is Dan willing to make all of his fantasies come true. They're fully aware that they're inside a bus (as evidenced by Phil's obnoxious " _wheels on the bus"_  singing earlier in the day), and that a bunk is not really prime location for sex, but they're so full of want neither of them has it in himself to break it off. Dan straddles him and rocks his hips slowly, leaving short kisses on Phil's lips with every movement. He can feel Phil smiling against him, and it makes everything so worth it.

It's only been a few minutes and Dan feels himself half hard already. It reminds him of back in 2009, when he was an over-eager teenager craving his idol's touch and not a touring entertainer craving, if he's honest, his idol's touch. He wouldn't ever admit to it, but some of the thrill of sex with Phil is that he feels so much _adoration,_  almost like he's starstruck every time they kiss. Dan feels like he should be over this admiration but being Phil's biggest fan feels so natural, even after almost a decade.

Almost panting, Dan breaks the kiss. “D’ya ever think that nobody knows this is going on right now?” Phil raises an eyebrow at the question. “Well, if I'm honest, most of them have figured it out already,” he replies. “It doesn't matter, anyway,” and he pulls Dan down so their foreheads are together when he bucks his hips right up against Dan's, earning a throaty moan from him.

“Fuck,” Dan swears. He's not much of an eloquent talker, but in his defence, not a lot of people are able to form proper sentences in that kind of situation. “I want you to take me,” Phil says, and he hooks his fingers around Dan's belt loops to bring him closer. “Please, Dan.” He's not able to stop panting when he speaks and it's incredibly arousing.

That last sentence brings him to the edge.

“Yeah, yeah,” he whispers back and kisses Phil's forehead. Dan gets up and narrowly avoids hitting his head. He rummages through Phil's galaxy backpack and takes a bottle of lube from one of the pockets. “How did this even get through airport security?” He asks, making Phil roll his eyes. “Just get on with it,” he demands. Dan sits on the bunk, willing to comply.

A breathy sigh comes out of Phil's swollen lips when Dan slides his hands under his ass and drags him closer. He's at a loss for words when Phil hooks his legs tightly around his waist and tries to rut up against him; Dan kisses his cheek and struggles to open the bottle. Phil laughs. “You suck.”

“Shut up, I'm trying not to ruin the mood,” Dan chuckles. He finally pops the cap open and pours a good amount of the lube on his fingers; he knows they'll need a bit more than usual, because it's been a while and Phil isn't that stretched. Dan can hear Phil's breathing get slightly quicker and he ducks down to kiss him, just fast enough to help him relax — and it really does. He feels kind of proud knowing he can have such good effects on Phil.

Phil drags his trousers and boxers down, leaving modesty behind in favour of just _getting it on already_ , because he's way too needy to wait. Dan's slender fingers come closer until he pushes a single one into him and _fuck,_  he draws a breath at the cold feeling. It's not bad; they've done this before, it's just that Phil's not usually in this position and it takes him a while to adjust. He relaxes after a couple of minutes, Dan slowly twisting his pointer finger. “Gonna get another one in, y’okay?” Phil nods.

He pushes his middle finger alongside his pointer and Dan watches, amused as Phil arches his back and tries to be silent, not to disturb the driver. His breathing is heavy and he's kind of worried about his comfort, but Phil looks at him and smiles; he knows to go ahead and thrust out and back in again. Dan can't avert his eyes as Phil moans and moves his hips down, grabbing the white sheets and biting his lip to be silent. He goes ahead and smears some of the leftover lube on his other hand; he takes Phil's cock and lazily strokes him.

“Come on, can you take another one?” Dan whispers. “Yeah, please, Jesus,” he pleads back, arching into Dan's cold hand and bucking down against the fingers twisting inside him, curling just enough to hit his sweet spot and make his legs weak. He gasps when Dan thrusts a third digit in, stretching Phil open enough to take him.

“I'm ready, please,” he struggles to not be cut off by his breathy moans. Dan leans down and kisses him again before shimmying out of his trousers. He wipes his hand on the bed before getting rid of the grey briefs and taking more lube from the bottle, covering himself in it. “Alright,” he whispers, kissing the top of Phil's head. Dan breathes in.

“This is not an in the moment thing, but fuck I'm so in love with you,” he says, before ducking, taking his own cock and lining up against Phil. “I love you too,” is the only thing he manages to reply before Dan pushes in, feeling the unusual warmth inside him. “Fuck, Phil, it's been a while,” Dan whispers and kisses him hard, so needy.

He waits until Phil is properly relaxed before moving back and carefully thrusting a second time. Dan hears a high-pitched “ah” that he's familiar with, and yet it makes his heart melt every time. He picks up a slow pace, relishing in the sounds Phil tries so hard to hide but that he'd pay to hear all day. When they get too loud, he has to kiss him as to not draw any attention from the driver, and Phil bites down on his lip a little too roughly.

“Ow, is this a vampire fanfiction? Go easy there, Edward Cullen,” Dan jokes when he pulls away, ceasing his movements for a while. “I hate you,” Phil laughs, but it fades into another whine when Dan snaps his hips forward, hitting his sweet spot again. He wraps his arms around Dan's neck and kisses him.

They fall into a wordless silence as Dan keeps on thrusting into him, firm but still mindful and slow, making sure to aim at the places that make Phil tighten around him. Phil feels so good he thinks he won't be able to last long; he's missed this. “I'm close,” Dan says, pace getting slightly more rushed. “Me too,” Phil whispers back, pecking his lips and pressing their foreheads together once again. “I love you,” he adds. Dan smiles against him.

After years of this, they can tell pretty well when the other's close; and when Dan does his telltale sign of slouching forward and parting his lips, Phil holds him in place with his slender legs. It wasn't what Dan expected. They're not using a condom, and while that isn't abnormal, Phil's not used to bottoming, and he assumed he'd rather have Dan pull out.

“Please,” he begs, and Dan can't tell him no. He comes when Phil kisses him one last time. It's been a while, what with business and family forcing them to be apart, and it feels so much better when it's not just jerking himself off to dirty texts. Sex with Phil feels like the cliché of home, even when they're oceans away from their flat. Dan's peak hits him so hard he has to make an incredible effort not to moan.

He keeps on going until Phil comes shortly after, clenching and whimpering, leaking white onto his own chest. There's a grin on his face when he recovers from the orgasm high. “That was hot,” he says. Dan giggles. “Nice dirty talk.”

“I know, I'm a master of sexiness,” Phil grins. The smile fades as soon as Dan realises he can't sustain his own weight for _that_ long and immediately flops down onto Phil's body, making him gasp. He gets some of the come on his own stomach and winces at the sticky feeling of sweat and sperm on his skin. “Jesus, at least give me some warning,” Phil chokes out underneath him.

“I just worked my ass off to fuck you in a _tour bus bunk bed_ and you're complaining.”

“Leave me if I'm that ungrateful,” Phil jokingly suggests. Dan's reply is dead serious, though, when he says “I could never and will never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at actual smut so maybe throw in some criticism and help me get better thanks


End file.
